Harry Potter and Awakening of Power Within
by Evil011
Summary: Starts right after OOTP and some death eater comes in contact with Vernon Dursley. Plan to kill HP once and for all and IT SUCEEDS
1. Letter From Muggle To Minister

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter it is property of J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros. and its other respective publishers. This disclaimer is for ALL the following chapters. Some places/ideas may be owned by Square-Enix everything else is mine. **

**HARRY POTTER AND AWAKENING OF POWER WITHIN **

**A/N- **This story takes off right after ootp but the starting is bit weird, so I apologize right in the beginning but surely things will improve in next few chapters…….SORRY PLZ BEAR it….

Chapter -1 **FROM MUGGLE TO MINISTER**

_To,_

_Minister of Magic,_

_Ministry of Magic,_

_London_

_Sir,_

_I am Vernon Dursley the legal guardian of Harry Potter in muggle world but I m not so sure about your world. I am currently having more than few problems right now as all of those are linked to your world that's why I m bothering you, but I would also like to tell you that some of those problems are indeed life threatening for us. _

_So I would like and prefer your immediate response and further actions from your side._

_As I assume you know my nephew Harry Potter (Son of my Wife Petunia Dursleys sister Lily Evans-Potter), he is a bit more than weird child and always cold and dense towards us and our feelings as he blamed us for his parent's sad demise. But Petunia and I along with my son Dudley Dursley, have always hoped and done for his best interest but that weird child haven't cared for us in his whole life. And also used his magic and magic threats to threaten us._

_Though I m not complaining anything but I assume it's better to keep you inform as I will keep that child with me until he's of age as a promise to his parents._

_Now towards the real problem, Sir, some people from your world constantly threaten us from their magic sticks on our throats and also they have performed occasional magic on us which I would say was not pleasant for us. They also break inside our house without our permission and constantly nag us for treatment against Harry Potter._

_Some people who threat us also roam around our house every time I do not what they want from us, we give our best to please Harry and treat him like our son, but these people don't stop threatening us._

_Names of those people are Dumbledore, a person with very strange eye but I don't know his name and there was a person with red hair._

_These persons had threatened us with our lives._

_As you can recognize by now that we our unable to defend our self against anyone of your kind._

_Please order immediate arrest of these people and take required actions to prevent us from future miss happenings._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_VERNON DURSLEY_

_A/N2 – I know this chapter is very very short but I want this letter to be as a single chapter as its very important in the context of the story………………….so plz bear_

_and also plz REVIEW……this is my first attempt to write a story and also my English is not pretty good. THanx anyways. _


	2. Conversations

**Hey Guys thank you for reading the story...and for your reviews too………Chapter 2 is up…….ENJOY**

**A/N- This chapter consist for various scenes of conversation between different people to it might look bit weird. SORRY.**

**Chapter 2: LETTER – A REASON TO WORRY, A REASON TO DELIGHT **

"Petunia my dear, we have a reason to celebrate" Vernon said cheerfully while giving a glass full of Champagne to her.

"What is the Vernon, You look so happy".

"Ah! My love happy ……I am dieing due to joy…I have never been so happy in years Dear ".

"But what's the reason".

"We are getting rid of that freak forever and ever. And my friend also promised me that he will personally take that shit of a magic out from him……..HAHAHA……..I am so happy……My dear……and he have also paid me very hefty amount to me for a very small favor as small as to write a Letter".

"Who is your this friend, who suggested you this, to whom you have written a letter and what's inside that" Petunia asked him with a look of strangeness on her face.

"Later darling later, I will tell you everything but not now, I have promise someone…later…………..I am so happy…I am happy beyond imagination…..that boy is going to pay for everything he has done to us….ha-ha "Vernon walk out of the house singing joyfully.

Petunia saw him walking away. But she wasn't feeling happy, not that she loved or cared for that boy in anyway, but she wasn't feeling happy….She thought 'WHY' and she also found the behavior of Vernon very strange and 'The boy is going to pay HOW'. There is something wrong.

So she decided to do something about it.

"Wormtail, Is my work have been done".

"Yes, My Lord" Wormtail said as bending so low it seems his head was touching his boots.

"Good, very good now I will have my revenge, prepare for my meeting with dementors and send my most loyal servant inside".

"As you wish my Lord" wormtail answered with a look of bitterness on his face.

A death Eater with his hood on his face moved inside, bowed to the Dark lord and kissed the hem of his ropes.

"Ah! Welcome! My most loyal servant, Is everything gone as planned".

"Yes My lord, and the remaining part of work will be done in no time" death eater replied with a look of proud ness on his face.

"Yes I can see you have done your work very elegantly".

"I am honored my lord by your praises".

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you, have your injuries from DOM battle healed? How is Ginny and have you heard from Neville and Luna? And how is Harry? I have owled him twice already but he haven't replied once, I wonder what's wrong with him, oh! How stupid I am he must be suffering from the death of Sirius & why why Dumbledore has to send him to Dursley's this time considering his condition this time, I am very worried for him._

_Take care._

_Bye,_

_Hermione_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Ginny and I are fine so are Neville and Luna. I just received an owl from Luna yesterday. Harry is fine dad received an owl from him in the morning at breakfast stating" I AM FINE"._

_I agree with you that he might be probably suffering due to Sirius's Death, but Dumbledore always do things for his good, coz Harry is his favorite student._

_Also, don't you think that Harry was slightly responsible for Sirius's death, not that I am blaming him but think neutrally._

_Take care _

Your Friend

Ron

An old lady sitting in her home drinking tea and playing with her cat and then somebody knock the door.

"Whose there" asked the lady.

"It's me Petunia Dusrley, open the door Mrs. Figg".

Mrs. Figg or Arabella Figg, a Squib, member of Order of Phoenix.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley, how can I help you" said Mrs. Figg.

"I know Mrs. Figg that you are one of those freaks but I am not here to complain about that or confront you."

Mrs. Figg stood their in surprise.

"I am here to tell you that there is something wrong with Vernon, he is not behaving like himself" Petunia said thoughtfully.

"So what I can do for you, it's your problem he is your husband, and also he is not normal anyways. The way he treats with Harry…..so abnormal" Mrs. Figg said sarcastically.

"Listen I am here not to listen bad about Vernon, I am here to tell you that he was talking about Harry" spatted Petunia.

"What...what about Harry, tell me dursley, what about Harry, if he dare to do any harm to that boy I will split him into two with my bare hands" Mrs. Figg spoke angrily.

"Listen STOP BARKING, he said that Harry will pay for what he had done to us in the past and we will get rid of him forever and before you starting your junk again I tell you that Vernon can do him any harm because he he he is too afraid of all those freaks and I don't have any idea how is he going to do that to Harry. Please believe me and do something before anything bad happens" petunia said in very afraid tone and left.

"Oh! Merlin, what's happening! Help Harry" Mrs. Figg thought. "Now should I do".

"Arthur, Molly I am very afraid for Harry, I know that he mast be blaming himself for Sirius's death" Remus Lupin said very fearfully.

"But why Remus why Harry knows that Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, so how he can blame himself" asked molly surprisingly.

"You know Molly, you know it is called HERO'S COMPLEX" said Remus.

"Arthur in this situation Harry must be living with us with his family Arthur not with those selfish muggles, Please ask Dumbledore again, oh! Merlin help that boy" Molly replied in very depressing tone.

"NO point ask …………………..Him, I have already done that many times but he only replies that its for Harry's safety, safety my foot, If any thing happen to Harry, I am telling you Arthur, I Will torn apart that old fool and I don't have to turn into werewolf to do that. Oh! Sorry you know I love Harry very much and if something happens to him what face I will show to Lily, James and Sirius. Oh! Merlin".

"Calm down, calm down Remus I understand your feelings but we have to have faith on Dumbledore, he knows what he is doing and what ever he is doing that must be best for Harry" very calmly replied Arthur.

Remus nodded and left the Burrow.

"Guard! Guard! Send Auror Vincert inside immediately".

After 5 minutes, Head Auror Pam Vincert enters the minister's cabin.

"You called me minister".

"Ah, Vincert you have a job to do, go and tell Dumbledore, Weasley Sr. & Moody to meet me in 3 hours, its urgent".

"Anything wrong, Sir".

"No just go and bring them here" fudge said with a smirk on his face.

**A/n: Thanks Guys for reviews. Slight encouragement might do **

**Wonders so please R/R.**

**And I am looking for a beta, so please help! **


	3. Attack

**Hey Guys thank you for reading the story...and for your reviews too………Chapter 3 is up…….ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 3: ATTACK**

"Albus, I am watching you for a number of days and I feel there is something that you are hiding from me and that thing is killing you from inside. You are looking more older than ever….."

"How should a 150 year old man should look like, Minerva" chuckled Dumbledore without humor on his voice.

"Listen Albus, I think I know you too well, I can sense there is something wrong, please tell me, and may be I can help".

"May be" Minerva scowled" Ok I am telling you some, but, please don't force me for more but I am sure you all will now that in due time".

Minerva's lips drawn in straight line.

"Thing is Minerva, I feel that I have let you all down and above all Harry"

"It's not your fault that Sirius died, we all mourn his loss. And I feel Harry is old enough understand that Albus and your fault is equal to that of Harry's fault in You Know Who's return. Even then he blames you for Sirius's death, and then seriously I am disappointed".

"It's not that Minerva, you are getting in all wrong, that boy behaved in more matured manner than anyone I know, not only about this incident but everything that he has gone through".

Albus continued" But the point he is making is true and I feel sadness and even anger in his eyes not only for dark lord but for me".

"You have done everything only to keep him safe and no matter what he feels is wrong, everything was in the end for his safety".

"That's what you are getting wrong, it should matter what he feels, it should matter what he likes, and he should know what he is going through why he is going through"

"Point is, he feels I should have told him about the prophecy before so he could prepare for Voldemort's attack better and I should have trained him for what he could face in this battle, overall I should have taught him all I know not only to survive this battle but to win it for him and his future, his family and his friends too".

Before the head of Gryffindor house could say any further, she was interrupted by the sound of flapping of bird's feather.

"Hmm...Minister has asked for my presence in his office for a urgent meeting, so I must go now and"

Suddenly a second owl arrives for Dumbledore.

"Minister has also called Alastor for this meeting so he will not be able to watch over Private Drive, So Minerva please let Nymphodra know that she have to fulfill his place".

And Dumbledore leaves his office to Minister's office via floo.

"What the devil is fudge up to now" Minerva thought.

Far away from Hogwarts, at the residence of Brightest Witch of her Time.

"Dan I feel this is the right time to talk to her, as her injuries are all heeled up and after that holiday she have become quite normal considering to her state when she arrived".

"I agree Jane, but this summer you must have observe the sadness on her face whenever we talk to her about those injuries or about her school" Jane Granger nodded her head in agreement to her husband's point.

Jane turned towards her daughter who have just arrived in living room "Hermione, Your father and I want to talk to you over couple of things which are going through over our minds for past few weeks but, we have avoided this talk because we feel that you were not in right state of mind at that time."

Dan interrupted "Also now we had received some information about what happened in your last week in your school through your school Doctor. But before getting to any point we like to know your side of story".

"Mom, Dad even if I tell you the whole story the point is you won't understand"

"Listen Hermione I know that we won't understand much about your world but we know you and that's enough for us to understand or try to understand your world."

"Ok Mom if you are so adamant to know, then ok. So what do you want to know?"

"What happen at the last week of your school and also who is this You-Know-Who?"

Hermione told her parents all about her past 5 years at Hogwarts and about her Harry, Ron and his family, Malfoy, Dumbledore, Sirius and his death and finally about Voldemort.

"Great Heavens! Hermione your Doctor told us that you children are bit crazy, but now I feel that you are total mad case that is far away from treatable condition. We thought that this was your first time when you go in such a dangerous situation but you people have been putting your life on line at least once every year. Tell me only you three are crazy enough to do that or every magical person is in same condition as yours" Jane spoke with a mixed look of amazement and anger on her face.

Dan spoke up "I just want to know that what was your friend Ron's family reaction about these incidence or they are crazy enough to ignore all of it".

"Dad, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley are very Level headed people, they both have told us and even scowled us on various times about these incidence, but Dad the point is we don't go looking for trouble, it is something that trouble comes looking for Harry.." before she completes her sentence, her mother practically started shouting "That's the point Hermione, That's the point. Now look we want you to stay away from that idiot potter boy who doesn't even small amount of sense that he shouldn't fall into foolish traps like those and if he want to die then go alone, he should not drag you people with him".

Now to say that Hermione Jane Granger is angry will be the understatement of the century. She is practically livid "MOM! YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANY MORE BAD WORD ABOUT HARRY IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR DAUGHTER IN FUTURE. AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM MORE THAN READY TO SACRIFICE EVERYTHING INCLUDING MY LIFE FOR HIM AND I CAN ASSURE YOU SAME ABOUT HIM".

Hermione was on the verge to start crying but on the other hand her parents were smiling like they have hit a jackpot "what are you both smiling about".

"You have reacted in the same way, we have predicted you are going too" Hermione was looking in astonishment "we knew all about your deeds in your years at Hogwarts".

"HOW" Hermione asked in amusement.

"Your Headmaster came to visit us one day when you ere injured and sleeping under the influence of the potion and he explained us all about you and your friends especially Harry's courageous and I must add bit foolish deeds".

"But why why you asked me all that and why you insult Harry?"

"Thing is Hermione we want to hear all that from your mouth, so we can assure ourselves that you have full faith in our ability to understand your world and how true you are towards your parents in these dark times your world is facing. You know people with less sense tends to hide their problems in these dark times, but Hermione you know I am so proud of you." Hermione's eyes were glittering with praise for her parents understanding and level headed nature.

"And what we said about Harry, we are sorry for that but you are our daughter our only child Hermione we can't stand even a thought of losing you. So you have to understand that any parent whether of our world or yours knowing the condition Harry has been, we advice their children to stay away from him."

"Mom, Dad I am telling you this for first and last time in my life. I will not leave Harry under any circumstances and this is final."

With mischievous smile on her face Jane Granger said "Is there is something that you are not telling us Hermione."

"What!"

"Something between Harry and you."

"NO! We are just friends in fact very good friends".

"Ok ok we agree to you but I still feel there is something because you

Became quite livid when we talk any ill of Harry in front of you but you were quite calm comparatively when we were talking about Ron before. But if you insist then we agree."

Before Hermione could speak another word in support or protest, Dan interrupted "Good Night! And sleep well my child."

"Sleep well Hermione and think about what we have talked tonight. You and I will speak again on this topic in the absence of your father" Jane practically whispered that last part and left a very thoughtful Hermione sitting in the living room.

After hours of thinking, she decided to tell her mother all she felt about because she herself was not able to make out head or tail about her feeling for Harry.

Arabella Figg was pacing in her dining room.

"Oh, I have to tell this to Dumbledore. Somehow I have a feeling that there is something wrong. But how to tell him this bloody floo network is down and that fool of an owl is nowhere near and on top of that no order member is on duty right now. I wonder where that old paranoid fool is?" she thought.

"Now all I can do is to wait till that fool owl comes back or any order member arrives here and all I can hope that the seen of last summer should not repeat. Oh Merlin! Help that boy."

Mrs. Figg went outside her house and starts moving in lane surrounding Private Drive 4, after around an hour someone approached her.

"Hey Mrs. Figg what are you doing here" Tonks asked in very pleasant tone.

"Thank Merlin! You have arrived Tonks" Mrs. Figg replied with a relieved look.

"What is there is something wrong here or with Harry?" Tonks asked.

"NO, nothing is going bloody right. Vernon Dursley had found something and he is bloody sure that he will through Harry

will out from his house and from his life forever and ever" and Mrs. Figg told Tonks about her conversation with Petunia Dursley "I tried to contact Dumbledore but my floo was not working and that fool of an owl is nowhere near and on top of that no order member was on duty for past couple of hour or so".

"Oh! God, What now? Why Harry can't have a single month of peace?"

She thought for a while "I think I better check on Harry first and then I will inform Dumbledore."

"Ok Tonks but we better hurry up. God knows what the hell is cooking inside that evil Dursley's mind."

Tonks nodded in agreement and they both started moving together towards Private Drive 4 with Tonks hidden under the disillusion charm.

"Wormtail" hissed an evil voice.

"Master, everything is ready and as per plan, he can't reach the place immediately and by the time the information of attack reaches him and he arrives, it will take at least 50 minutes and charm only needs 30 minutes to perform."

"Very Well, now send 20 death eaters with Avery to Azkaban. Dementors will waiting for him there and inform him to attack exactly after 30 minutes, collect our members and leave no survivors."

Voldemort continued "And prepare group number 2, we will be leaving in an hour. Severus! Is the potion ready?"

"Yes, My Lord" answered Snape.

"Good, NOW IT'S TIME TO PAY DUMBLEDORE" roared Dark Lord.

"Dan, don't you think that it will be wise to pull Hermione out of the Magic world instead of pushing her inside because how much I try I still can't believe Dumbledore".

"I agree with you Jane some part of me still in dilemma about the whole scenario Dumbledore has shown us, but point is can we gamble on Hermione's life. And after hearing her words it's crystal clear that she will not leave that world in any condition. I know that you think she will be safe with us, but in neutral person's view she will be safer in Magic world under the watchful eyes of Dumbledore and Harry. And also that Dark evil man won't think for a minute before killing all of us if a word gets out that Hermione is no longer a part of Magic world and all this to just hurt Harry emotionally."

Jane Granger nodded in agreement "I am getting your and his point but I still stop worrying about her".

"We should be proud of her Jane, as Dumbledore told us that she is destined to do great things in her future". Dan continued "We should support her in every point of her life, that's all we can do for her".

Tonks and Mrs. Figg rang the doorbell of Private Drive 4 and Petunia Dursley opened the door.

"Petunia, Tonks is here to check on Harry and after that we will call Professor Dumbledore, so he can find out about what's going on with Vernon Dursley" Mrs. Figg explained the reason of their arrival before petunia could ask.

"But in all this promise me that Vernon will not be harmed in any sense" Petunia first thought of yelling but sight of Tonks Wand made her voice bit more than polite "and also please make your visit fast because Vernon would be arriving shortly".

"And Harry might be sleeping or writing some sort of Diary, that's what he does all day long".

Tonks heard last words and made her way towards Harry's Room which was the small room in the whole house if you don't count Harry's previous room.

Tonks quietly open the room's door so that she might not startled Harry, but Harry was sleeping on the bed with his hand lying on the top of a Diary. He looked like even less than 13 years in age but in fact he was nearly 16. He was clothes were like they haven't been changed for days and obviously they were not his, the clothes were so large that they can fit almost 3 boys of same physique like Harry. He was looking skinner and paler than he ever looked before. His condition was comparable to an old man who was bed ridden for months and waiting for his death. Seeing all this made Tonks feel sick from inside and she felt a very powerful urge to Hex Petunia Dursley to eternity.

She thought how damn a woman can be who can't even take care of his own 15 year old Nephew'. She promised to herself after informing Dumbledore, I am taking Harry with me or to Weasley's, it does not matter that Dumbledore agrees or not. Harry will not suffer for one more day'. She walked back downstairs while making a promise to herself.

"Is Harry alright?" asked Mrs. Figg.

"You are asking me, ASK THIS BLOODY DAMN WOMAN, Harry looks like he haven't ate and changed clothes for ages and clothes he have are thrice as much oversized" Tonks spatted with venom in her voice.

"Look Tonks, we must move now" Mrs. Figg answered to Tonks and pulls her outside the Dursley's house.

"Tonks cursing Petunia in present scenario will only increase complications for us. First, we have to make sure that Harry is safely out of this place under Dumbledore's instructions and after that we can deal with that bitch once and for all" Arabella explained.

"Ok, First we walk back to your house and try the floo and if it works fine then and if not, I will apparate and inform Dumbledore as fast as I can".

They walk for five minutes and reached Mrs. Figg's house. Mrs. Figg tries to use the floo but it was still not working. So they decided Tonks should go now.

And with a sound of 'pop' Tonks disappeared.

Just the moment she apparated, there was a sound of a blast.

Mrs. Figg ran out of the house to check on the source of voice and saw the Private Drive 4 was surrounded by 10 Death Eaters and Dark Mark was hovering over it.

Few hours back at Ministry of Magic.

"Remus, What are you doing here" asked curious Dumbledore.

"I was called by Minister for an urgent word."

"So was I" answered Arthur Weasley, who was just behind Remus.

"All the major members of Order called at a same time by Fudge and that too separately. Hmm. Albus this doesn't sound too good" answered Moody, who was just seconds behind Dumbledore.

"Now what the damn Fudge is up to".

"Quite Remus, before we reach to any conclusion, we must hear what Cornelius has to say" Everyone else nodded in agreement with Dumbledore.

They all walked inside the Minister's cabin.

"At last you all arrive, I was just having a thought that message haven't reached you. Now please sit and make yourself comfortable as we are going to have a long chat" Fudge greeted them with a cheapish smirk on his face.

"Cornelius is there is something very important that you have to discuss with us" Dumbledore asked in his ever calm voice.

"Discuss with you, NO. I had called you all to ask you some Questions" Fudge answered in very strange way.

"Whatever is that, make it fast Fudge" Alastor replied.

"Dumbledore, as you are the most knowledgeable wizard here, so I must ask you first?" Fudge continued "What is the punishment for threatening a muggle's life and I must make this clear that the situation is also not life threatening for that wizard."

"If my knowledge is correct then it is around Ten years in Azkaban. Isn't it?" Fudge answered himself.

They all remain unmoved in their places.

"So, now I charge you all for threatening three muggle's lives".

"Listen Cornelius, First neither of us have ever threaten a muggle's life in any condition..." before Dumbledore could finish Moody added "Do you have any proof against us".

"Ah! Yes I do have that Moody. It's a letter from Potter's guardian Mr. Vernon Dursley about how you bunch had made his and his family's life a living hell for past sixteen years and also you threaten and torture him so that he can't overrule your words or can't tell his situation to anyone".

Fudge continued "And in first place Dumbledore Who in Hell given you the permission to put Blood Wards on the Dursley's House without their consent."

After hearing that last sentence all of them were staring each other practically everyone was thinking that how Fudge new about that Blood Wards.

'This is not good, first how he knows about that blood wards and second now how many people know about them' thought Albus.

Before anyone else could say something, Auror Vincert came running inside the office. He was breathing quite heavily looks like he was running from Ministry's door till here.

"Vincert, I have told you that I don't want to be disturbed until I finish with these guys. Now get out".

"Minister Azkaban is under attack by You-Know-Who and Dementors have left our side" Vincert replied.

"WHAT" Fudge yelled?

"Vincert, how many death eaters are there?"

"Around 20 but there are also 50 or so Dementors also" Auror replied to Moody.

"Pam arrange two units of Aurors, First will counter Death Eaters under Moody and Second unit will follow me it will consist of only those who are proficient in casting Patronus Charm" ordered Dumbledore.

But, before anyone could move a muscle, a much paled face Minerva McGonagall entered in Minister's Office.

"Albus! Albus! Private Drive 4 is under attack" and she fainted.

"WHAT" yelled Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody and Weasley?

"Arthur, Enervate Minerva and Contact whole Order and Severus Snape immediately and meet me at Private Drive" Albus literally barked and he Disapprate.

**Hey Guys Please R/R. And thanks to those who reviewed.**


End file.
